Vanillashy Von Schweetz
Vanillashy Von Schweetz is a Fanon Character, she's a recolor and she's Vanellope's little sister. She is voiced by Mackenzie Foy Apperance Vanillashy is a color swap of Vanellope. She has a yellow hoodie, black hair, her skirt is green, her tights are pink, her boot are black, and her eyes are blue. She has pink twizzlers ropes on her hoddie and on the bottom of her shoes. She has a green twizzler that holds up her hair. Story She came to Sugar Rush on a system update, she's Vanellopeand Vanillasparkle little sister and she love playing with her friends She is 7 year old also. She is learning how to drive and her kart name is Shyness Speed, she's also a glitch. Personality Shyness and timidity hen Vanillashy is first introduced, she barely manages to tell Vanellope her own name on account of her timidity, whispering so quietly that Vanellope cannot hear her, and hiding her face behind her hair. Kindness and sensitivity In Keep Calm and Vanillashy On, she is the only one of the main characters who believes King Candy/ Turbo can be redeemed. She shows him genuine kindness and friendship, eventually leading him to change his ways.In The Return of King Candy Part 1, she is the only one who isn't easily affected by King Candy's manipulation, prompting him to forcefully hypnotize her into her polar opposite (in her case, cruelty). In this state, she appears to take pleasure in causing others grief and distress, such as trampling the flowers in front of the library, dumping water on Vanellope. Anger Despite being soft-spoken and extremely polite most of the time, Vanillashy has shown a more aggressive side on rare occasions. Most of the time, Vanillashy can withstand almost anything that will make other racers explode in anger. http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttershy?action=edit&section=7 Glitching Despite being a glitch, Vanillashy does not usually race a lot and does not use her glith as much as Vanellope. She is also scared of heights. Because of this, she instead focuses on tending to the candy citizens. Candy Citizens care Vanillashy's special talent is communicating with the candy people, which she uses in order to provide them with food, medical attention and other forms of care when they need it. The Stare "The Stare" is the name given to a particular ability Vanillashy employs when dealing with misbehaving citizens. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' them. However, Vanillashy doesn't really like to use the Stare. Only when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order, the Stare is used. Musichttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttershy?action=edit&section=12 She is a really good singer and she usually sings on her room alone. Once that Vanellope listened to her she figured out that her voice was perfect and that she must make a appearence at Sugar Rush Talent Show. Sadly, Taffyta bullied her and she didn't won it. But she got second place and the whole crowd cheer for her and she kinda lost her stage fear. Petshttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttershy?action=edit&section=14 Like any animal lover, Vanillashy has several animals that live with her or near her, though she never considers any of them as her "pets" but yes as her best friends. Quotes "UN-BE-LIE-VA-BLE" '' ''"Y-y-you know... I-I-I was j-just c-c-coming h-here so I may s-see the race" "He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him." Trivia *Vanellope, Vanillasparkle, Candlehead, Citrusella and the other racers, normaly call her Shy. *She is basically a Fluttershy (My Little Pony) Sugar Rush Racer form. '' '' Category:Recolors Category:Sugar Rush Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters